This present disclosure relates to the forming and sizing of tubing. Forming tubing to specific dimensions on the outside has been in existence for many years and is well known in the art. Tubing is typically formed from a flat sheet of metal and is passed through a series of rollers and forming equipment where the sides meet at a seam. The seam is then closed up with fusing, a resistance weld, or other robust continuous joining process. The rolling process typically creates a well-controlled outside size, but the inside commonly varies. The inside variation is from a multitude of sources, such as the welding/joining process, thickness variation, and width of the sheet that enters the roll forming equipment. It is frequently desired to have both the inside and outside controlled, such as an application where one sized tube has to slide inside of another tube or a self-tapping screw must securely mate with the inside of the tube. In this case, a post-process is required to either clean up the seam area by a flash removal process. This post-process adds cost and time. Another option sizes the relevant areas of the tubing with an additional processing step. These processes are expensive and the inside size control is coarse at best. Most importantly, it is difficult to get adequate thread penetration with a self-tapping fastener on an inside flat surface due to the wide contact area and lack of focused pressure to penetrate threads into the flat surface. An improved process is needed.